


A Pirate's Life for Me

by alt_er_otp (orphan_account)



Series: A Pirate's Life for Me [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alt_er_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is press-ganged and forced to become the newest crew member aboard the Corazon del Mar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Press Ganged

Link trudged down the cobbled road with a defeated look about him. He was lost, hungry and had not a penny to his name, or a name in this town that he knew for that matter. His cotton breeches and shirt were filthy having gone unwashed for days, and his back ached from carrying the sack of small belongings over his shoulder. Link had left home after his father had unfortunately left due to matters unknown, in search of work from town to town so he could fulfil his new role of breadwinner. He was now of age, and with a decent education he thought he would find work as a clergyman easily, but times were hard and in such a rough area there was barely anyone around who dealt with such affairs legally anyway. He had lumbered his measly sack and himself from here, to there, and everywhere, but it seemed he was too weak for farm work and not clever enough for the office, as many of the employers liked to put it. Truth was, he was capable, and it was just that the area was severely overpopulated. Those who worked here were both highly skilled and trained in their line of work, or corrupt.

Link was neither of course. He could do a few odd jobs around a farm and had worked as a blacksmith’s striker before, but he was not great at any skill. Corruption, of course, was simply out of the question.

As Link wallowed in pity and tried to muster up some courage to proceed onto the next town, he failed to notice a stirring behind him. His mind was so abuzz with thoughts and his heart heavy with self-loathing, that he lost all observation of the world around him. And perhaps this was what made him such an easy target.

A pair of strong hands grabbed at Link’s shoulders and covered his mouth, whilst another pair grabbed his wrists and pulled them into a deadlock behind his back. At first Link tried to put up a fight, attempting to twist out of the iron grip and kicking his legs out in all directions. Although it was dark, Link felt his aimless kicking come to fruition as he felt it connect with a pair of ribs, and heard a loud grunt.

“Why you little…” he heard a voice hiss and he felt pleased for a moment.

But before he could act on this, a response was given to this kick as a solid punch to the head. And everything went black.

The sharp smell of alcohol and sweat. A murmur of voices above his head. An ache in his temple. Various things blurred into focus as Link blinked his eyes open to blinding light and windy air, but even as things centred a lot better he could still feel the ground moving beneath him. It didn’t take him long to realise that it wasn’t his head swimming, but that the ground actually was moving, swaying even. Wooden boards beneath him creaked as he propped himself up uneasily on his elbows and looked up to white sails and wooden masts and ropes of all kinds hanging from them. And one detail that stood out from the rest. A small but sure detail. Waving from the top of the tallest mast, a small, black flag; imprinted on it a white skull and crossbones.

He was aboard a pirate ship.

“Cap’n he’s awake!” he heard a shrill voice cry.

“Oi, he’s come to!” Another voice commented.

The murmurs died down to a silence, and Link looked up long enough to see an assortment of men glaring down at him. Men of all shapes, sizes and races. But all with the same glare.

He then heard a low, rumbling voice cut through the silence like glass. Volume was not needed, as the voice was unmistakably authoritative. Deadly even.

“Well, what are you waitin’ for? Bring ‘im ‘ere.”

Again, a pair of strong hands grabbed Link’s arms and jolted him upright, to which Link whimpered in pain, then dragged him along the deck where he was planted on his knees in front of a man sat on a gold encrusted chair. He looked up through his lashes in curiosity despite himself, and saw a man of burly nature, pointed chin and nose, and piercing blue eyes to match his own watch him with calculation as if he were observing a piece of meat he might like to buy. The man’s skin was tan and his hair was brown and long, half pulled back into a pony and half left to fall around his shoulders. He might almost be handsome if he didn’t look so menacing. He wore the cap that distinctly signified he was the captain. And Link inwardly groaned as he knew he was in for it.

“Name?” The captain asked amusedly.

“Charles Lincoln.” He spat through gritted teeth. Link was not about to give his precious nickname away to such a devil.

“You have a right nerve you do Charles.” The captain said dangerously.

“I didn’t choose to be here. I was stolen away.” He dared to look up into his eyes to throw him a dangerous look of his own, but his head throbbed so instead he looked pained.

“Press-ganged is the correct terminology I believe.” He smirked.

Link’s anger built in his chest at how funny the captain was finding all of this.

“Let me go.” Link said calmly.

The captain leaned in to Link’s ear, and Link could feel his breath tickle his neck.

“How about…no?”

“What are you going to do to me then?”

“Keep you. You work for us now. Earn your keep, keep to yourself and you might just survive.” His eyes glistened down at Link, and Link started to feel sick. All of a sudden his life had taken a drastic turn for the worse, and he had no idea what to do. He was trapped.

The captain, whose name Link later learned was Captain Charles Julk, ordered one of the crew members to take Link to a bunk down below, where he could rest until tomorrow, when he would be given his duties, and the hard work would begin.

And sure enough after an arduous night of trying to fall asleep but instead occasionally crying silently into the pillow, or being awoken by the throbbing pain in his head, the sun rose and with it came the crew member from the previous day. He was a feeble-looking old man by the name of Jones, who apparently was the ship’s cook and official carer of the new-comers due to his extensive knowledge of the ship’s rules and tasks to be done, so he would be in charge of Link until Link could be trusted on his own. He showed him to the bucket in the corner where he could wash (and do other things) and served him a measly breakfast of gruel which Link surprisingly lapped up due to his starvation. The old man was not cruel, but he was firm and made clear that he would not tolerate tomfoolery of any sort. Link was here to work, and work he would.

So Link was shown the ropes, literally, as there were a great many ropes that all did various things to the sails and masts that creaked high above him, and despite his constant anxiety sitting in the pit of his stomach, Link couldn’t help but feel a sense of awe as he took in the vast ship he now was aboard. The pure oak helm, the glistening linen sails and the mahogany borders that lined the entire ship. Jones told him with pride the ship had a Spanish name, the Corazon del Mar, which meant ‘Heart of the Sea’, as it had been stolen by Julk from the Spanish Armada itself. There was no denying it was a thing of beauty, and Link felt a tiny ray of hope that it may not be so bad to work in such a place after all.

This tiny ray of hope was quickly extinguished, however, as Jones set a large bucket, mop and rag in front of Link.

“Every single inch of this deck needs to be sparkling by the time you’re through with it.” The man pointed his finger close to Link’s face. “Or else.”

Link groaned as the man hobbled away. Of course.

He set to scrubbing the deck, lazily at first, and this gave him plenty of time to observe the crew. Many were burly and tall like the captain, but there were a few that were of a normal size like himself, and some that were small but perfect for climbing the rigging and clambering into the small spaces. Some were old, some young, heck there was even a large woman who he inferred was Jones’ wife and her role was later explained as chief helper in the kitchen. A round woman with rosy cheeks and grey hair, that appeared to be a sort of motherly figure, but upon asking for a piece of bread Link quickly found out that although kind she would not take chances in displaying kindliness for fear of punishment. And upon further observation, Link understood why.

In the time it took him to clean five feet worth of deck, he watched two men knocked out cold for small mistakes they committed, and a large-muscled man sent to the brig with a bleeding nose for impertinent remarks. What was first lazy mopping at the deck, rapidly turned into harsh scrubbing that made his arms ache and his hands bleed, for fear of a similar treatment. It made it a little easier that Link thought of a curse word with every scrub, turning it into a sort of rhythm as he went.

Within three full days of work Link had managed to finish the entire deck, and when it was done was given a hard pat on the shoulder by Jones. A moment of feeling pleased with himself passed, until Jones handed him a sharp tool and spade.

“Time to clear the barnacles off the side of the ship.”

And so weeks passed like this, where Link would do hard job after hard job to no end, and soon even the fear of punishment wasn’t enough to keep his savvy mouth shut. He would occasionally pass shrewd comments when reprimanded on how he was carrying out his task, earning a few raps on the knuckles, but sometimes crewmembers let it slide as they too felt the tiredness of the days. Link’s skin was no longer pasty white but tan from days of working in the sun, and his hair had grown long enough to curl around his neck. His face remained beardless however, due to an unexplained rule issued by Jones that he must remain that way, and the muscles in his arms and torso had evidently toned. His knowledge of the ship had also toned some, and he was skilled in many tasks involving knotting of the ropes and climbing the rigging.

This day was like any other as Link tended to scrubbing up some vomit that a crew member had regurgitated after complaining of a sea-sickness due to heavy winds rocking the ship harshly from side to side. Many managed to get to the side to throw up overboard, but there were the occasional few who missed and Link was the poor sap responsible for taking care of this. Almost out of nowhere, a boot kicked the bucket up and spilled watery vomit across the deck and Link was fuming.

“Why don’t you fucking watch where you’re going? Did the Good Lord not grant you with any eyes in that thick head of yours?”

He looked up angrily, and a pair of piercing blue eyes met his. Link gulped.

“What did you say to me?” Captain Julk’s voice was treacherously calm.

“Captain. I just…cleaned that. And you…” Link’s brain wasn’t working anymore evidently, and he trailed off unable to speak at all.

‘Bones. Why don’t you teach this little scumbag a lesson or two about why he should keep his mouth shut?” There was complete silence across the ship until this point when a skinny man with countless tattoos and piercings across his bare chest, neck, arms and face appeared from the crowd and grinned horribly at Link. This made the crowd start to murmur excitedly at what was about to happen. Link’s stomach twisted.

“The kitten, Capn’?” Bones asked amusedly. Julk nodded with a sly smile.

“Bring out the Cat’O Nine Tails!” Bones yelled along with the rest of the crew who cheered, and two crewmembers proceeded to bring a slim wooden box to his side. He pulled out a nasty looking whip, woven thick at the handle and extending out into nine, long knotted tails. Julk sat in front of Link on his throne, face to face.

“Tie him up.” Bones jeered, and caressed the whip as if it were a real cat.

The same two crewmembers lifted his shirt off and tied his wrists tightly to adjacent posts standing in middle of the deck. Link felt sick to his stomach, but swallowed his fear and gritted his teeth. He wouldn’t make it enjoyable for them. He wouldn’t cry or throw up. He couldn’t.

His fists balled up bracing for impact, and sure enough without warning the whip lashed at his back. The pain seared across his back and his wrists pulled at the ropes causing them to chafe and burn. He loosened the force on his teeth as he had gritted them so hard he thought he might smash them against each other, and instead hissed between them. Another lash did not come after, and the crowd chanted for more.

“You want more?” Bones urged to the crowd as an entertainer would, and again without warning another lash struck his back. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes despite his brave, concentrated face, but another lashing followed and he couldn’t help cry out in agony.

Link heard the whip zip through the air and expected to feel more burning across his back, but nothing came.

“That’s enough.” He heard a deep voice boom across the crowd, silencing them. There were a few hushed moans at their fun being ruined, and Bones’ voice cracked out:

“There ain’t no harm in disciplining a crew member. Its policy.”

“And you’ve done that. And I said that’s enough.”

Julk’s voice came then, “Rhett, let them have their fun. Why be a spoil sport?”

“Charles, he’s a boy. And he works hard. We don’t want to wreck one of the few good workers we have on this damned ship.”

“It’s been weeks since the last lashing.” Bones whined like a child.

“As first mate I order you to put away your toy immediately.” Rhett’s voice was laced with threat.

Link heard rustling behind him and then the closing of the box. Footsteps of heavy boots walked over to him and a man came into view. Link looked up through sweat-drenched strands of hair and tears at a bearded, tall man with dirty blonde curls and soft greeny, blue eyes that looked at him sympathetically. He began to untie his wrists and as they loosened, he fell limply against this saviour called Rhett.


	2. Injury

Link fell unconscious as soon as his wrists were freed, and slumped against Rhett as deadweight. The larger man, however, had no trouble holding him up and instead a look of concern crossed his face as he accidentally held his back and felt the sticky, bloody surface.

“What a weakling.” Bones jeered, “He won’t last long on the high seas if he keeps this up.”

“He didn’t choose to be out on the high seas, if you recall correctly.” Rhett growled.

“But a man must adapt.” Julk intercepted, “He has to learn how to deal wiv whatever life throws at ‘im. You can’t survive in the real world without that ability, no matter where you are. Especially, if you’re willing to open your mouth when you shouldn’t.”

Rhett didn’t argue with the captain. He had a good standing with the man even though he was a rough seadog, as they had fought many battles together and saved each other’s lives on many occasions. But that didn’t mean he was ready to test the limits of how good his standing was. His ideas of how to run the ship were certainly different to his, but the truth was he was the captain. Recurrent arguing would get him nowhere.

“Yes.” Rhett said plainly.

He then placed one of Link’s arms over his shoulder, and holding his hip half dragged; half carried him down to his bunk in the galleys.

“You’re too soft, Rhett.” Julk called after him. “The bastard don’t need pampering.”

“The wound’ll get infected.” Rhett said, turning momentarily. “We can’t afford to lose good workmen out on the open seas.” And he carried on his way.

He tentatively placed Link on the bunk on his side, and went over to the bucket in the corner to pour some water and alcohol in a bowl. Jones’ wife handed him a rag, and he sat beside the poor cabin boy. He wet the cloth ready to clean away the blood, but he realised Link’s back was facing the wall, and he couldn’t reach it. He set down the bowl, ready to turn him over, but for a second waited as he pushed back some of the hair on his forehead, and studied his face.

Rhett had noticed the young man’s handsomeness upon his arrival, and found his cheeky smirk to be endearing, but Link hadn’t noticed him as Rhett liked to keep it low-key coupled with the fact that Link had so much on his mind. Here looking at his pained expression on his sleeping face was something else. He felt a twisting in his own stomach at the memory of the whip beating the man’s back relentlessly; if Rhett had been there when all the commotion had started he would never have let it happen in the first place. It was Link’s cries that caused him to leave his cabin in search for the source. He had managed to catch the whip just in time before it slashed again but the damage had been done; that was evident.

Link stirred and whimpered, and Rhett was jolted out of his daydream.

“Charles?”

Link blinked his eyes open to a pair of soft eyes that were swimming with concern. All too soon the pain came into focus, and he winced at the insane stinging on his back.

“I need to clean your wound, but you’re facing the wrong way.”

Link understood and slowly, hesitantly, sat up. He turned around still sitting so his back was to Rhett and gritted his teeth in order to keep from making too many noises. He felt he needed to put on a brave face in front of this strange man.

Rhett wet the cloth again and set it onto Link’s broken skin. All bravado left Link and he moaned and cried out and hissed as his wounds were cleaned by the man who in turn winced sympathetically at all the noises. Link felt like his back was on fire.

The fire eventually subsided from roaring to a slow burn though, and Link panted with his hands firm against the wall to hold himself up as Rhett cleaned the last remains of his wounds.

“I’m sorry.” Rhett said quietly.

“Why?” Link said breathlessly, in confusion, “You saved me.”

“I’m hurting you now though.”

“It’s to help me. Thank you. But I’m still confused. You’re the first mate. Why are you helping me?”

“Because you need help. Being first mate means I should care about crewmembers well-being.”

“You’re not like the captain then-“

“Charles, I’m warning you. I helped you but I will not tolerate bad-mouthing authority. That’s what got you into this mess, remember.”

Link rolled his eyes. He should’ve expected that, as he was first mate after all. He wouldn’t change his principles for a lowlife like him. Maybe he didn’t really care either. Maybe he just felt obligated to help him, due to his own sense of duty. Link started to shrug Rhett away, wincing in the process.

“I can take care of myself. Thank you.”

Rhett didn’t budge and carried on cleaning, “Don’t act like a child, Charles.”

Link turned his head to try to see his face and shoot him a glare, but couldn’t see him. Instead, he felt fingertips brushing his back as Rhett’s hand held Link to keep him steady. He didn’t know why he was so aware of such a casual touch.

“I think you’re ready to be bandaged up now.”

Link turned fully as Rhett walked away to retrieve bandages from the table, and took in the sight of the man. He was very tall, his head almost touching the low ceiling causing him to bow down, and very ruggedly handsome. He can’t have been much older than Link himself based on looks, but his stature and wise eyes made him seem a lot more mature. Link was surprised at himself when he realised how long he’d been staring at the man, and turned again abruptly only to receive a jar of pain from his back.

“Agh!” Link groaned, wincing.

Rhett came over quickly, tutting, and started to bandage him up wrapping the thin cotton around his torso. Occasionally his fingers would brush Link’s waist or abdomen and Link closed his eyes trying to focus on the good feeling he got from that, rather than the smarting.

“There you go.”

Link turned, a little more this time now he could move a little more comfortably, and looked at Rhett. Rhett looked back, his pupils dilated and his mouth quirked into a side smile.

“What?”

“Nothing. You just… nothing.”

“Thank you.”

Rhett shrugged and looked deeply into the other’s eyes, reciprocating the look Link was giving him. His face neared to the other man’s more closely, so much so that he could feel the other’s hot breath, and Link’s eyelids drooped as he looked down at Rhett’s lips and tilted his head up.

It would be so easy for Rhett to move forward one measly inch and catch the other’s full, pink lips, and he almost did.

But he didn’t. He cleared his throat and dabbed the wet cloth without alcohol onto Link’s forehead.

“You’re sweating like anything.” Rhett commented, focussing on his forehead now, brushing his hair out of his eyes, “It must have hurt quite a bit. It doesn’t anymore does it?”

“No.” Link said as almost a whisper.

Rhett looked back into his vibrant, blue eyes and immediately regretted it. He was mesmerised by them. He shook his head and stood up.

‘I’ll be back later to check on your health Charles-”

“Link.”

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Charles Lincoln, but I’m called Link by most folks back home. You can call me that if you want.”

Rhett nodded his head and tried not to smile.

“You are excused from your duties until you are well enough. Rest for now.” Even such a comforting sentence was said with much authority, and Link was reminded of whom he was talking to. Rhett then turned and left.

Link stared into space for a while trying to process his thoughts. He had no idea what had come over him. He liked to be playful with most people that he saw as potential friends, but this was crossing all limits. He was surprised the first mate had acted so nonchalantly, but then he thought that perhaps Rhett knew he was not himself due to the pain and trauma, and so excused his behaviour. Link made a mental note to keep a hold of himself in future, if not he could land in much more trouble than he could handle.

True to his word, Rhett visited Link later in the evening and sat beside the sleeping man. Link’s face did not wear a pained expression this time, just one of peaceful slumber. Rhett’s face softened, as he took in the sight, happy that Link was feeling better at least in sleep and appreciative of the man’s dashing yet delicate looks. Then, Rhett’s smile left his face as he reprimanded himself on his thoughts, and reminded himself of how dangerous they were. Showing affection towards anyone on the ship as an authoritative figure was a don’t, and worse yet it could always be misinterpreted as something deeper, in which case you’d be in even more danger. He rose to leave abruptly as his thoughts swamped him with fear, but the movement in the bunk caused Link to stir and awaken. Link rubbed his eyes and blinked to make out his view of the figure in front of him, then when he grasped who it was a wide smile spread across his face and he winced as he tried to prop himself up.

“Don’t. Stay down.” Rhett urged.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come again. I thought you’d be too busy.” Link inwardly kicked himself after the words left his mouth, realising how pathetic he must sound.

“I never go back on my word.” Rhett said sincerely.

Link studied him bewilderedly for a moment.

“Why are you this way? Why are you so much more noble and bent upon principle than…other men on this ship?” Link chose his words carefully as he remembered Rhett’s warning from before.

Rhett hesitated for a moment, but was amused by Link’s curious look and decided to share the details:

“I had a life outside of this, before I met with the captain on a night out to the neighbouring town pub. I used to go to a preparatory school for boys to learn how to become a gentleman, as my father was a wealthy man, but I left to become a pirate with Charles after I learned of the deceiving ways of my sweetheart at the time, Emily. At first it was on a whim, out of spite to get back at her for I knew she would be heartbroken that I had left all of my potential wealth behind, but I ended up loving the life of a pirate and have never looked back since.”

“A pretty girl wanted you only for your money.” Link looked confused, “Why is that such a bad thing again?”

“You’ve never loved anyone before have you?” Rhett raised an eyebrow.

“I had a girl back home that I had to leave too. But now that I think about it, I guess I didn’t really love her. I miss her but I’m sure she’s fine without me.”

“You’re too young to understand. It’s not about love so much as having your trust broken.”

“I’m not too young you seem just about the same age as me!” Link retorted; he didn’t appreciate Rhett’s condescending tone. “How many years ago did you leave school?”

“Five.”

“There you go, you’re only a year or so older!” Link was getting far too excited and forgetting himself. So much for keeping a hold of his words.

“But you forget that in influence I am quite above.” Rhett’s eyes glistened with warning as he look at Link, hoping this would remind him of whom he was speaking to. But Link’s mouth was far too ahead of his mind now.

“Yeah well you cheated. You co-created this crew along with the captain, I was just forced to be here.”

“That’s true, but-”

“If I had had as much wealth as you, I wouldn’t have done the stupid thing and let it all go for some girl, I would have done the normal thing and told her to get lost.”

Rhett was losing his temper now.

“You dare speak to me this way?” Rhett said slowly, quietly and dangerously.

Link was sitting up now, eye to eye with Rhett. “Yes I dare. I’m sick of doing what everyone else tells me to do, when I haven’t done anything wrong to begin with. You can’t pretend to be noble with your actions, when you’re one of the reason’s I’m here against my will!”

“I am not-“

“You don’t really care about how I am, you just want to make sure I get better so you can order me around some more.”

Both of their chests were heaving with rage as they stared angrily at one another. Rhett grabbed Link’s wrist and pulled him closer.

“If you cross your limits one more time-“ He stopped then, noticing that tears had begun to stream down Link’s cheeks, and he was looking down with hurt at his wrist that was being held tightly by Rhett’s strong hands. Rhett remembered Link had horrible burns at his wrists from the rope that he had been tied with, and he let go immediately, instead cupping his hand and bringing the wrist to his face to observe the damage done.

“I’m sorry Link.” He said apologetically, blowing on his wrist.

Link now looked at Rhett, forgetting about his wrist and enamoured by this gentle giant. Maybe he did care.

“You shouldn’t cause me to do such things. Dammit, Link, you’re so aggravating!”

It sent a shiver down Link’s spine every time Rhett said his name, and Link wondered why. He’d never had this reaction towards anyone before. It scared him.

Rhett noticed Link wasn’t replying and looked up, realising how close they were to each other yet again. Inches apart.

“I guess I don’t know much about the world in general.” Link said, quietly. “I was schooled at home, and spent a lot of time with my mother and three sisters. They were very protective of me, and told me all sorts of sweet stories about the kindness and purity of the world. Even when I played out in fields and woods with friends, we were in our own little world where nothing could harm us. Nothing makes sense anymore.”

“Sometimes things don’t have to make sense. You just do what you’re supposed to do to survive. To live.”

“To live and to survive is not the same thing.” Link said.

Rhett contemplated this, and then smirked despite himself.

“Sometimes you say the most darn stupid things, and sometimes you sound incredibly wise. You’re an enigma.”

Link smiled back, his heart fluttering at Rhett’s statement.

Rhett stood up to leave.

“Goodnight. Get some rest, and we’ll see how you feel in the morning.”

“Goodnight.”

Rhett left, but he was still present in Link’s thoughts. Link was haunted by the thought of Rhett’s musky, deep-seated scent and the look of his soft eyes up close, not to mention how warm his skin looked in the soft lantern light. Even when he managed to get to sleep, thoughts of Rhett plagued him in his dreams and he tossed and turned from side to side all night, confused and upset by his emotions. He shouldn’t feel this way about another man, never mind the first mate of this ship. He was going to get himself killed one way or another.


	3. Getting to know the First Mate

After rising mid-morning, washing and forcing another bowl of gruel down his throat, Link walked onto the deck with trepidation as he anticipated what today had in store for him. He was still sore from his injuries, but not too badly. He didn’t want to be seen as weak, and after he spotted Jones talking to another pirate near the door of one of the cabins he walked up to him, bracing himself for any kind of abuse that may be thrown his way.

“I hope you learned your lesson boy.” The old man jeered.

“Yes.”

“Good, because your not with me anymore. There’s someone else in charge of you now.”

Link’s stomach turned at the thought of being put with one of the bigger, crueller pirates on the ship. He could just about handle the feeble Jones.

Jones motioned for him to follow, and upon trailing behind sluggishly they came to the rigging.

“First mate Rhett, you wanted to see the cabin boy.”

Link’s head snapped up and he looked astonished at Rhett. The man looked majestic out in this open air, his golden hair gleaming in the sunlight, and his stature wide and proud, no longer having to slump in a low-ceilinged cabin.

“Yes, thank you Jones.”

Jones nodded and left.

“Let’s see if I can find a task suitable for you to do in your condition.” Rhett said, not looking at Link.

Link tried to keep a straight face too, but inside he was jumping for joy at being put with the first mate. He was certainly frightening and commanding, but Link had grown a liking to him, and somehow knew he’d be looked after.

“I want you to sit on this stool and tie these ropes accordingly. Do you need a demonstration?”

Link shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“Good. Carry on.”

Link sat for hours tying each knot with careful concentration, until his legs and back were stiff from sitting so long, when Rhett ordered him to carry out another task involving peeling potatoes and mending torn clothes. When he was done he leant against the side of the ship admiring the view of the sunset against the waves.

“Very good.” He heard a voice behind him, and turned to see Rhett admiring one of the knots he had tied. He then picked up a mended shirt. “Good workmanship.”

Link blushed. “Thank you.”

“Are you tired? Is your back hurting?” Rhett came and leant against the side next to him, trying to sound casual and hide his concern.

“A little.”

“Well, I have one more task but hopefully it won’t be so wearisome.” Rhett smirked at him. “Follow me.”

Link moved stiffly behind Rhett and followed him until they came to a cabin door. Rhett’s cabin.

Rhett let himself in via a key, and held the door open for Link. Almost immediately Link was in awe of the lavishness of the cabin, not to mention spacious enough to fit a large desk and luxurious four poster bed in the corner. The desk was littered with scrolls and parchment of all types, and there were clothes strewn across the floor near the bed. Link being the tidy type, almost felt like he wanted to start neatening things up and wondered if that was the task Rhett wanted him to do. Rhett sat at the desk, and gestured for Link to sit beside him.

“There are few men aboard well-educated enough to help me, so I was wondering if I could ask you to help me decipher from some of these maps, our route to get to Hollings Bay from where we are now.”

“I can do that!” Link said excitedly. It had been a while since he’d done something mentally stimulating.

“I can also trust you enough for this right?” Rhett looked deeply into Link’s eyes with sincerity and a searching look.

“Yes. You can trust me.” Link said, without having to think twice.

And so they sat for a while, exchanging intelligent thoughts about coordinates and the best routes to get to certain places, until they came to their conclusive route. But the chatter didn’t stop there as they moved over to sit comfortably by the fire engrossed in conversation. They enjoyed each other’s company and talked for a long time about things they missed about home and the shore, stories they both had to tell and bartering funny remarks about each other’s stories.

They were incidentally laughing about one of Link’s remarks when Rhett noticed he was rubbing his wrist uncomfortably. He walked over and reached into one of the drawers of his desk and took out a bottle.

“This should help. I get rope burns all the time, and this tincture from Damascus always does the trick.” He said, walking over to Link, and kneeling beside his low armchair.

He poured a little ointment onto his fingertips and massaged it into Link’s wrists. There was instant relief and Link sighed at the cooling sensation on his wounds. They exchanged awkward glances at each other as Rhett did this, and Rhett winked at Link causing him to giggle. They both inwardly wondered at why they were acting so strangely, not at all the way first mate and cabin boy should act.

Link felt bold and trusted Rhett, and decided to ask him something that had been troubling him ever since he had met him.

“Have there ever been… relations between men on this ship?”

“A few.” Rhett replied without looking up.

“Really?”

“Men are out here for months on end, and some men ache for the touch of another human being, whether it be a man or not.”

“So it’s accepted?”

“I didn’t say that. Men take part in such activities, and it is known by some, but if it were to come to full public notice that you had deep emotions for another man it would not be welcomed.”

“Oh.” Link was confused by the unfairness of this.

“There are rules set by pirates to keep things in certain order. But we are pirates, therefore its inevitable that rules will be broken. Gambling is strictly forbidden yet I am aware that many take part in this behaviour at their own risk.”

“Why?”

“Its like you said Link. Living and surviving are different.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a good minute or so, trying to fathom the other’s thoughts.

“So only some ache for love but not others?”

“Some wait till we reach the shore to have their fill in a brothel. But as you probably know its not love they seek.”

Link stayed quiet. Rhett looked up at him and laughed.

“You look like a little lost lamb. You can’t be a bloodthirsty pirate with a look like that!”

Link blushed, but was still quiet.

Rhett looked enquiringly into his eyes for a moment, then understood.

“You’re wondering if I do the same, but are afraid to ask aren’t you?”

Link shook his violently in protest, but inwardly wondered if he was going to answer.

“I don’t go to brothels. I’ve had the occasional fling with a girl every now and again but I’ve never stayed on dry land long enough for it to turn into something. I guess my first love is the sea.”

“How cliché.” Link smirked, perking up now that he knew Rhett was not a man who took advantage of poor women who had no choice but to sell themselves due to poverty.

Rhett squinted his eyes at him, feigning anger, but couldn’t help smiling. They then both became very aware all of a sudden that Rhett had stopped rubbing the ointment, and instead was just holding Link’s hand in his.

“Wasn’t Emily your first love?”

“Now that I’ve thought about it ever since our little tiff yesterday, I guess she wasn’t really. I used heartbreak as an excuse to escape out into the open ocean which was my true desire all along.”

“So you don’t think you’ll ever love someone as much as the sea?”

“I shouldn’t. My duties come first, and it hard to stay responsible when emotions get in the way. But who knows. Maybe someone, one day, will change my mind.”

Both of their eyes danced with the flames of the fire and candles that were peppered across the room, and there were flickering glances at each other’s lips.

Rhett looked at Link’s lips and felt bold all of a sudden. Maybe it was the strong essence of the ointment or the heat of the fire, but Rhett felt himself burning with the desire to kiss him.

And so he did.

Pressing his fingertips gently to Link’s jaw and pulling him closer, he pressed his lips to Link’s, tilting his head. Link complied immediately, and closed his eyes. Rhett’s lips were soft and fuller than he would have thought, easily accessible through his well-trimmed beard and Link inhaled the aromatic oil scent from him. At first the kiss was chaste and simple, but now they had finally touched lips their hunger only grew. Rhett’s boldness transferred to Link, as Link moved against Rhett’s lips with a slow passion, and Rhett’s hand moved to the back of Link’s head, his fingers twining in his dark curls. Link made a noise in the back of his throat and Rhett pulled away for a moment to catch his breath. The hot breath urged Link to lick experimentally at Rhett’s bottom lip causing Rhett to moan deeply. The kiss deepened, and both were revelling in the warm wetness, so Link’s boldness flourished and he started tugging at Rhett’s shirt. Rhett stayed Link’s hand, stopping the kissing but noses still pressed together.

“I meant it when I said emotions get in the way, Link.”

“You’re…the one… who kissed me.” Link said breathlessly.

“I know but… I wasn’t thinking. I’m attracted to you but it can’t go further than that. Do you know what the others would do to us if they found out? What the captain would do?”

“You still care about them?” Link pulled away fully now, looking into Rhett’s eyes with apprehension.

“I’m first mate Link, and I like that position. I can’t throw everything away because of some impulsive sentiments that I’m having about a man I met two days ago.”

Link was hurt.

“You kissed me.” Link’s eyes began to well up with tears.

“I acted on impulse. I’m sorry-“

“Forget it. I understand. You’re the boss, you can do whatever you want, whenever you want, and when you say stop it stops. I’m sorry for thinking I had a say in the matter.”

“Link, don’t-“

Link got up and left without looking back.


	4. Loyalties

Tears of anger streamed down Link’s face as he walked rapidly away from the first mate’s cabin. He stormed into his own cabin and sat down on his bunk replaying the previous events over and over again in his mind. He was hurt that Rhett had been so cruel to toy with his feelings so, and he was angry with himself for believing that the first mate could really genuinely feel for him. Rhett had been right about one thing; Link was too innocent. He had so easily fallen for him despite the fact that it should be no surprise that Rhett was not a man of feeling. He had never come across as one, yet with a few kind words and gestures and Link had tricked himself into thinking otherwise. He wiped the tears away, and inwardly promised himself to never make that mistake again. He hardened his heart, and told himself to be wary. He would not fall for sweet words or kisses again.

…

The week that followed was not as awkward as one may think. With the help Rhett had had with navigation from Link, they were well on their way to the city of Carina, the first stop on their course, and everyone had many a task to complete. Link was engrossed in carrying out manual labour throughout the ship, and Rhett barely came out of his cabin, save for when he did his share of manual labour and to give orders. Link would peek through his lashes at the man for a second, and his stomach would do flips as he had forgotten how handsome he was. But he would silently reprimand himself and carry on with his work. Rhett too did his fair share of peeking, but despite his heart fluttering at the mussed hair on Link’s head and the sweat glistening across his collarbone, he stuck by what he said. He was always duty before desire.

And sure enough within a week, the hard work had paid off and they safely docked the ship on the Carina pier. Link set his legs on the firm wooden planks, and stared in wonder for a moment at how odd it felt to not sway. The firmness of dry land was something he had not felt in a while, and it took some time for him to adjust.

Eventually he straightened his back and took one step forward, but before he could make it a few feet, his wrist was grabbed harshly by a calloused hand and pulled above his head. Before he knew it he was eye to eye with the captain.

“I don’t think so.” Julk jeered at Link, similar blue eyes burning with bitter amusement into his own. “You’re staying on the ship where I know you’ll be when I get back. I ain’t giving you a chance to make off.”

“That’s not fair, I-” Link cried, forgetting himself.

“Do I look like I give a fuck about fair?” Julk said slowly and calmly with his deep, rough voice.

“I-” Link was about to press on, but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

“I’ll take care of him.” Rhett stepped forward with a rope in his hand. He tied one end firmly around Link’s wrist, and grasped the tail tightly.

“You better not let him out of sight.” Julk said seriously to Rhett.

“What d’you take me for?” Rhett squinted his eyes at him and then winked.

Julk grinned and let Link’s other wrist go.

“You should count your stars that you’ve got someone willing to babysit you. I was ready to lock you in the brig for the week.”

Link stared at the ground angrily. He didn’t say anything.

Julk turned to the crowd of pirates, and raised his voice in volume, “You know what to do men! Enjoy yourselves while you can, but don’t forget your specific tasks. Don’t any of you dare set foot on my ship having not completed them.”

And with that the crowd dispersed, leaving Link trailing behind Rhett, walking towards an inn.

“We should book a room. All the best rooms are taken if you don’t go and book fast enough. And we probably need a decent meal inside of us after the long weeks of minimal rations.”

Rhett babbled on with himself as he gripped the rope tightly pulling Link along like a dog, evidently trying to introduce some light conversation, but Link kept his head down and his face solemn. He didn’t respond and he didn’t look at him. Eventually Rhett gave up and they booked a room in silence, and they ate their meal in silence. With nightfall heavy approaching they made their way to the room in silence, but as they approached, Link finally spoke up.

“Why can’t I have my own room?” He still didn’t look at Rhett, and his voice had no emotion in it. It was low and monotonous, but loud enough to be unmistakable.

As Rhett turned the key in the lock he laughed briskly, “No offence Link, but you’re not to be trusted. I have to keep an eye on you at all times. You can do what you want, go where you like but I have to be there too. I just can’t risk you running off.”

For a second Link looked at Rhett in the dim light, trying to read his face, and saw his eyebrows furrowed in determination. Rhett would stick by his word no matter what, Link was sure of that. He wouldn’t let Link go out of pity, and if Link tried to bolt he could easily take him down due to brute strength. So he could kiss goodbye his hopes of ever escaping.

They entered the room, which was slightly bigger than the cabin that the first mate inhabited, and just as luxurious. Rhett was rich enough to rent out one of the deluxe rooms in the inn, and Link despite his resentment towards him was thankful of this. At least he would occupy a room fit enough for a king, if all else was terrible.

Rhett closed the door behind him and locked it, then set about lighting the fire in the fireplace to set up a form of heating. There were two arm chairs perched in front of it and Rhett let go of the rope as he gestured for Link to sit beside him in one. Link was stunned for a second at the release, and contemplated bolting, but he instantly remembered the locked door and understood. He sat down, despite feeling rage building up in his chest for the man, but appreciated the warmth of the fire against his cold body. He held his hands closer to it, and rubbed them together.

“I’m sorry.” Rhett said suddenly, and for a second Link looked at him in bewilderment. He got over it soon enough, and looked back at the fire. He said nothing.

“I know you probably hate me. I know I let you down even though I did warn you from the start that I was a man of duty. And I know you are a prisoner here held against your will.”

Link just looked at the fire, motionless.

“I was looking for a casual fling, and I thought that was what you wanted too. I read you wrong. I’m sorry.”

Still nothing.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you never to fall in love with a pirate-“

“I’m not in love with you.” Link said through gritted teeth, the seal on his silence breaking.

“No? Then why are you so angry?”

“Because.”

Rhett looked at him questioningly, tilting his head.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Link exclaimed, “Besides, if I mean nothing to you, then why does it even matter if I’m angry?”

“Because I would still like you as a friend.”

Link looked at Rhett angrily.

“You’ve lost me as a friend.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Rhett looked down at his lap.

Link’s face lost its angry expression and instead looked at Rhett sideways with anticipation in his eyes.

“Well.” He said still not looking at him quite. Rhett looked up. “That doesn’t mean we can’t be civil. I hate you, but if this week is going to be bearable then I’d rather not spend it in silence.”

Rhett gave a cheeky, sideways smirk.

“I was wondering how you’d managed to keep quiet for so long, a chatterbox like you.”

Link couldn’t help grinning back. “Shut up.”

Rhett then jumped up, startling Link, and rubbed his palms together.

“Well, I’ve warmed up. I think we should spend a little time downstairs with the other men before bed.”

“Why?”

“As first mate it’s my job to keep on top of things. I’d love to stay and relax, but I have to make sure no rules are being broken, and no problems that are arising.”

Link sometimes forgot Rhett was first mate when he was having playful conversation with him, and his face fell.

Rhett took hold of the tail of the rope, and Link followed him out of the comfortable room, down the stairs and into the large pub that was populated by brawly beings of all types. Some were pirates that Link recognised from the ship, some were new faces, others had women perched on their laps and their tongues down their throats, and some were crowded round a massive table in the centre of the room. Rhett walked confidently up to the table and tapped one of the crewmembers on the shoulder. The pirate looked behind and his expression changed when he saw Rhett.

“Percy. Not gambling I hope.”

“Never.” He said immediately hiding the cards in front of him in his lap. Rhett rolled his eyes, and bellowed:

“Anyone caught gambling will be reported to Captain Julk. It is not tolerated…”

As Rhett rambles on to the crewmembers, Link thought back to the conversation they had had. How Rhett was aware people gambled, and why, yet he was willing to report the offence to the Captain. Rhett took his job seriously, and didn’t play games with anyone.

Link’s train of thought was interrupted by a hand on his hip, and he turned to see a burly man looking him up and down with a perverted gaze. The rope stretched far enough for Rhett to be out of earshot, and the man spoke low to Link.

“Spend the night and you could earn yourself a pretty penny boy. A pretty penny for a pretty boy.”

Link felt bile rise up in his throat and he craftily tugged on the rope to grab Rhett’s attention. Before he knew it, Rhett was in between them both, and looking angrily into the man’s eyes.

“What?” He asked snippily.

“Just admiring the scenery.” The man looked at the rope, and grinned. “I’ll take him off your hands for the night for a nice price.”

Rhett usually would have said something curt and walked off, but there was something about the man’s dirty looks at Link that made his blood boil. Before he knew what he was doing, his fist connected the man’s jaw and sent him flying across the floor. The man grunted and rubbing his jaw, got up and ran up to Rhett with a fire in his eyes. Rhett immediately regretted his rash decision and dodged the oncoming bulk with a sideways step, causing the man to crash into another burly crewmate. The man was quick though and turned to grab Rhett by the collar, whilst the other crewmate grabbed him, and within a matter of minutes the bar had turned into an arena for brawling. Men punched other men, guns were fired, and there piles of men on top of each other as the women stood on top of tables out of the way and cheered their companions on. Rhett had long since let go of the rope, but this fact was far from Link’s mind as he pulled men by the necks and threw punches every which way he could in order to help him. Ultimately, the innkeeper thunderously bellowed from the counter that the consequence of people fighting would be to be kicked out, the fighting died down and men all round hugged their injured appendages and limped away to their rooms. Link draped Rhett’s arm over his shoulders and half carried the limping man to their room, cursing at his own injuries as they went.

When Link had got Rhett to the bed, and flopped him down onto it, he flopped down beside him and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Rhett watched Link’s chest rise and fall and admired his profile from his angle. He turned away when Link opened his eyes, and Rhett’s face darkened with irritation.

“I go downstairs to sort out any potential problems and what happens? My own prisoner causes the biggest ruckus of them all.”

“First of all, I didn’t cause it. Second of all, I am not your prisoner. Thirdly, I hate you.”

Rhett moved himself gingerly up the bed and nestled under the covers, groaning at the aches in his bones. Link looked concerned at him and then confusedly around the room.

“Where do I sleep?”

“In the bed stupid. Where else?” Rhett mumbled.

“With you.”

“Link the bed is huge. We’ll barely know the other is there.”

Link shrugged and climbed in under the covers beside Rhett.

“Thanks for saving me.” He said after a while.

Rhett turned to Link and looked apologetically at him. “I’m sorry for saying you caused it. It wasn’t your fault that imbecile pursued you.”

“He was a nuisance Rhett but did you have to punch him? You could have just as easily shooed him away. It wouldn’t have created such a big catastrophe.”

“I don’t really know why I did. He deserved it anyhoo.”

“Thanks.”

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. Link tensed.

“Rhett-“

“I haven’t locked the door since you brought us in. So I have to make sure somehow that the prisoner doesn’t run away whilst I sleep.”

Link relaxed into the embrace a little, knowing full well this was a poor excuse. If he was truly a prisoner, he would tie him up, or make him sleep on the floor, and he certainly wouldn’t have saved him from trouble. Link reminded himself that he was supposed to be wary of Rhett’s ways, and not fall for his kindness. But Link was tired and aching, and so ignoring his own warnings he relaxed completely into the embrace, and smiled against his hair, and drifted off to sleep in Rhett’s arms.


	5. New Feelings

The next morning Link awoke still in Rhett’s arms; even more so than when they had fallen asleep as Rhett’s large mass cradled him. Through the blurred vision of his sleepy eyes, he looked up at Rhett shining in the sunlight streaming through the window. His golden curls were tousled and his face peaceful, and Link’s heart beat a little faster at the sight. He should hate this man, he should feel disgusted to have him hold him this way, but all he felt was safety in his arms. Link scowled at his own weakness.

Soon enough Rhett began to stir, and although Link wanted to move away to avoid awkwardness, he was still too sleepy and felt much too comfortable. Rhett blinked his eyes open and looked at Link who had closed his eyes.

In a similar fashion, he admired the sight of Link, and even gave a small smile as he gently brushed the mussed hair out of Link’s eyes. Link opened his eyes at the touch, and their eyes locked for an intense moment. Their faces were so close; it would have been almost natural to lock lips as well. But Link was not that weak. Just like Rhett, his pride was far greater than his desire, and instead he extricated himself from Rhett’s arms and stumbled out of bed.

Both said very little to each other as they washed, dressed and rubbed the sore parts of their body from the previous night’s events. They hobbled downstairs and filled their stomachs up with a large breakfast, and set out for the market. Finally Rhett spoke up:

“We need to gather supplies for our journey on to Hollings Bay. Now it will get busy in the market, so there’s plenty of opportunity for you to run off when I’m not looking. But I’m trusting you not to.”

“You’re not going to tie me up?”

“You insisted last night that you weren’t a prisoner. What do you consider yourself to be then?”

Link thought for a second.

“I suppose I’m a member of the crew now. If a reluctant one.”

“Then you don’t have any reason to run off. You won’t let me down will you?” Rhett looked into Link’s eyes with a pleading intensity that made Link’s heart melt.

“Never.” Link found himself saying before he could stop himself.

Rhett smirked the same smirk of a person who knew they had gotten what they wanted. Link was irritated by it, but vaguely amused also. It pleased him a little that Rhett knew he had to beg gently in order for Link to do things for him, as he knew there was no other way Link would listen.

They travelled from stall to stall, gathering bits and pieces whilst they chattered easily till well after noon, and Link even had a bit of laughing fit at Rhett’s horrible bartering session with one of the traders.

“You tried so hard…to…to” Link couldn’t breathe from his laughter, “after all that you paid the price he stated in the first place!”

“I’ll admit that was not my finest hour.” Rhett tried to look peeved, but the indentations in his cheeks showed he was trying harder (and failing) to hide his smile.

Previous resentment seemed to disappear the longer they spent time together, and the air was filled with light comedy and teasing rather than the burning vehemence Link had felt before. It seemed almost too easy to spend time with Rhett, like they were two parts of the same soul as cheesy as it sounds. When Link spent time with friends back home it was joyous, but there were some times when if spent too long or too frequently things became awkward or boring. When with Rhett even the silence was comforting.

They made it back to the inn by evening and enjoyed a few drinks with each other whilst Rhett artfully kept an eye out for trouble, and it became clear to him that Link was once again warming up to him. This pleased Rhett because he appreciated his company, but he wondered at how far he would let this warmth go. Romance was now out of the question, as even Link no longer wished for that, but even simple friendship might be a danger to the duties he carried heavy on his shoulders. Julk had always taught Rhett that friends were nice to have while they lasted, but they should never be a priority.

He suddenly came out of his cloud of thought ready to apologise for not paying attention, but was surprised to find Link had not been paying attention either. His drink sat nearly untouched in his hand, and his head was turned towards Bones sat on a far end table, with his hand clamped firmly around a woman’s wrist that was passing. Rhett followed his gaze, and observed there was some conflict going on between them.

“I’m not that kind of girl!” She exclaimed as she tried to free her wrist from his iron grip.

“Does it look like I give a fuck? I’ paid your mistress, now I’m gettin’ my dues!”

“I don’t care what business you took with her I don’t want to.” The girl looked incredibly young, and tears had begun to stream down her face.

Before Rhett could comprehend what was happening, Link strode over shouting “Bones!” as he went. When he reached them he pried Bones’ hands off the poor girl’s wrist and pulled her away.

Bones looked up and glared at Link.

“Charlie boy, don’t be gettin’ in business that don’t concern ya. I’m warnin’ ya!”

Link threw a punch across the man’s face that echoed throughout the now silent room.

Bones held his face and got up slowly. Without warning he threw a punch right into Link’s face that was twice as hard, and Link doubled over in pain.

“Ooh.” It seemed almost everyone in the bar had the same reaction in unison.

Rhett got up to help, but hesitated. This was exactly what he had meant by Link being dangerous as a friend. Link was in the wrong for prying in Bones’ business and now he was paying for it. If Rhett intervened it would be unmistakable favouritism.

Link looked up cradling his bruised cheek and bleeding lip.

“You challenge me in front of my crewmates again, and I’ll forget the captain wants you alive.” Bones said, every word dripping with venom.

Link was just happy that the girl had managed to run away in that time, even if his face did feel like it had been crushed. Bones walked out of the inn, and Link walked back up to their room, with Rhett following after with a cold, wet dishrag.

“That was stupid.” Rhett said plainly.

“Thanks for the help.” Link replied bitterly.

“I’m not your mother Link, I can’t save you from every reckless thing you choose to do. If you’re going to challenge authority then deal with consequences.”

“You’re authority. Are you saying you would punch me if I challenged you?”

“I’ve done much worse to men who have dared challenge me.” Rhett’s eyes glistened with a dark sincerity that cleared all doubt from Link’s mind that he was telling the truth. But that didn’t stop him.

“You’re a hypocrite. You say you have principles but you would’ve let that disgusting man take that woman against her will?”

“I’m a pirate Link, stop living in a dream world. You may have painted me as this saintly figure but I. Am. A. Pirate. Speaking of which, I’d mind my tongue right now if I were you. I’m losing my patience.”

“A sad excuse for a pirate you are. You can’t decide whether you’re good or bad. You can’t even keep a prisoner on a rope for a week.”

“Link…”

“I’m surprised Julk even trusts you. How many other cabin boys have taken your fancy then-”

In a split second Link was shoved against the wall and he squeezed his eyes shut in order to brace for the inevitable angry cuffs he was about to receive. But instead, he was yet again taken by surprise as Rhett’s lips came crashing to his in angry fervour. Link had lost all ability to care and gave in to his passion as he reciprocated the kiss, his hand snaking up to the back of Rhett’s neck. Rhett’s hands travelled down his torso sending shivers through Link, and rested on his hips. He pressed himself into Link harder, until he gasped from the weight on his crotch, and Rhett smirked as he began to grind his hips painfully slow, causing more noises to emanate from Link.

Link never having been with anyone, boy or girl, was revelling in this never-before-experienced pleasure. It was amazing how hot and bothered he had become with Rhett just pushing up against him, he wondered if it would have felt this good had it been anyone else.

Rhett tilted Link’s chin up to lock lips with him again, and Link unabashedly moaned into his mouth as he kissed him, needing Rhett to know how much he wanted him.

“Link.” Rhett said pulling away momentarily, “You know this doesn’t change anything? We aren’t romantically involved if you know what I mean-“

Link’s hand travelled up Rhett’s shirt and his fingertips brushed his bare skin, causing him to breathe heavily. He spoke low into his neck:

“I know. I’m tired of caring. For once, in all these weeks of all these terrible events occurring, I feel good. I want you Rhett. Even if I can’t have you forever. I want you right now.”

He kissed Rhett’s neck where he had been speaking and Rhett’s eyes fluttered shut. He looked up at Rhett with heavy-lidded eyes, and his hand moved from rubbing circles along his torso to further down where it played at the waistband of Rhett’s breeches. His hand moved further into the breeches but to his dismay, out of the blue Rhett jumped away, and Link was left leaning against the wall breathless and full of lust.

“I can’t…I can’t, I’m sorry…” Rhett said in between breaths, turning to the armchair and seating himself, burying his head in his hands.

“You…are…such a bastard.” Link said closing his eyes.

“I know I keep saying we’ll keep it casual but I can’t Link. We go deeper and deeper and it’s not casual anymore. It’s not another body, its you. And I start to care for you, and…I can’t do that. To either of us.”

“Pretend I’m not me…”

“I’ve tried! But it is you. And I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.”

Link came and sat beside Rhett, his hands clasped in his lap.

“I want to care for you. And sometimes I kid myself thinking maybe it could work if we kept it on the down low, and I could still be dutiful. But then you go and do senseless things, and have ideas and values that are completely against piracy altogether, and I’m torn.”

“You’re so young Rhett, and yet so sure that you have a duty to your ship. Why?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’ve always been this way.”

“Don’t you think for a second that you could maybe have your values confused with your love of the sea, and you don’t exactly have to be a pirate to travel the ocean blue?”

“I stole and created this ship along with Julk. I am just as responsible as him, and if I abandoned him it would be a cowardly thing to do. Not to mention he is a dangerous man, and angering him so would never put us in good position.”

“That’s true.” Link sighed. He turned to Rhett and kissed him softly.

“Wha-“

“I have a say too Rhett. If I want to kiss you I’ll kiss you, it’s not only you that gets to make the decisions about when we start or stop.”

“I am your authority.” Rhett raised an eyebrow at him.

Link wrapped his arms around his neck and looked deeply and mischievously into his eyes.

“Hit me then. Kill me, if I dare challenge you to.”

Rhett melted and kissed Link’s neck tenderly.

“Never.”


	6. The relationship transcends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a sex scene depicted here so if you're not into that move on to next chapter!

Link sighed as Rhett’s soft lips caressed the nape of his neck. Rhett took this as an invitation to proceed and bit down on the sensitive skin eliciting a moan from the brunette, and he felt waves of pleasure rush over him at the sound. He licked the bite and proceeded up Link’s neck and jawline with butterfly kisses, eventually reaching his mouth where he passionately wove his warm, wet tongue around his in a deep kiss. All the while, Link’s hands became restless, wandering over his shoulders and travelling down his torso, pulling up his shirt so he could feel the heat of his skin underneath. Rhett moaned into his mouth at the touch, and Link smiled at being able to cause such a reaction from the usually reserved man. Link pulled his lips away for a moment to whisper:

“I want you.”

Rhett looked up into a pair of blue crystals that sparkled with sincerity and lust. How could he refuse?

“I can’t resist you.” Rhett whispered back, looking down at his lips.

“Don’t then.” Link smiled mischievously.

Rhett growled and lifted Link up into his arms, carrying him over to the bed and laying him down amongst the soft pillows. He held Link’s arms above his head and kissed him with a new softness that made the man shiver with anticipation. Link was now burning with desire for Rhett to touch him there and grinded his hips upwards to show his need. Rhett chuckled against his mouth and released his hands. He lifted the young man’s shirt off of him and kissed across his torso, first licking and nipping at his nipples, and then sensually drawing his tongue down his treasure trail. Link was nothing but frissons and moans now, and momentarily afraid of the new feelings that overwhelmed him entirely, he pulled Rhett’s face up to his again to kiss him. He pulled Rhett’s shirt off and grinded his hips hard against him instinctively. Rhett kissed back eagerly and held Link’s body; his arms easily draped across his back and he held him by the ribs on either side, pulling him towards him even more.

Their warm bodies melded together easily, and they moved against each other with rhythmic ardour. Link’s hands travelled a lot more across Rhett’s body, exploring every part of his surface, until he became bold and pushed down the waistband of his breeches and felt the curve of his ass. Rhett gasped and shuddered at the touch, and realised how badly he wanted to be unclothed against Link. He hastily pulled the pants off, and Link’s, and they both moaned as their erect members came into contact as Rhett lay on top of Link once again.

Neither knew exactly how to carry out lovemaking between men, as neither had experienced it before, but it became clear enough that touching and gyrating against each other felt good. So they kept to that, becoming more and more aggressive in their movements as their pleasure grew, and their moans became breathier as they indulged in the feeling.

Link’s eyes rolled back as Rhett moved in such a way that his length rubbed against Link’s smoothly due to the pre-come that had spread across their nether regions, and his back arched.

“Ah! Rhett… keep- uh- keep doing thaaat…” Link begged for more.

Rhett smiled against Link’s neck and pushed his hips onto him once again in the same manner. This time both groaned at the intense pleasure, urging them to go faster. They picked up the pace and smothered each other’s bodies with their own, until finally Link climaxed, bucking his hips and arching his back, groaning Rhett’s name. Rhett climaxed not too long after, and moaned into Link’s neck holding tightly to his body and gritting his teeth. Just as Link thought his ribs were about to crack, his hold relaxed and Link placed a tender kiss atop his forehead.

They both lay there breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow; until Rhett started to feel sleepy and concluded that he shouldn’t sleep on top of Link, as that would be terribly uncomfortable for both involved. He reluctantly moved from his position and Link pouted at the loss, but it was quickly redeemed as he placed himself beside Link, turning him away and pulling him close so his back was pressed into Rhett. Rhett pulled the blanket over them both and sighed in content, rubbing his face into Link’s silky hair and inhaling his intoxicating scent. Link fell asleep with a smile on his face.

…

The next morning Link was awoken with kisses across his shoulders and neck, and eventually in his drowsiness the events of the previous night came back to him, causing him to grin again. He turned abruptly to Rhett and kissed his nose, his face beaming.

“Morning.” Rhett chuckled.

“Morning.” Link replied, nuzzling his face into his bearded cheek.

“Golly, you’re affectionate!” Rhett laughed.

“Shouldn’t I be?” Link purred.

“I’m not complaining.”

“I don’t care if you are.” Link teased.

Rhett pantomimed a gasp. “Is that how one speaks to the first mate?”

“You’re certainly my first mate.” Link giggled.

“We’ve certainly turned a corner haven’t we?” Rhett sighed.

“Do you regret it?” Link looked at him with wide eyes.

“Nope. That’s what surprises me the most. I should be.” Rhett said earnestly.

“I’m somewhat your guilty pleasure then?”

“Not guilty. Just pleasure.”

Link smiled playfully and kissed the corner of his mouth with a deliberate slowness.

“I’m glad you’ve finally given in. It was torturous to be away from you.”

“Now, now Link. Don’t get too excited. We may be somewhat together now, but that doesn’t mean I will be announcing it to the world. And nothing is going to change in terms of my position. We are still going to be on that ship at the end of the week.”

This didn’t surprise Link, as he knew Rhett’s stubbornness well by now. But he wasn’t too bothered either; he at least knew that Rhett felt for him and if he went about things cleverly enough he might just be able to change his mind on certain things. Rhett was not cruel at heart, just misguided, and Link felt stronger and more hopeful now that a new bond had formed between them.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Rhett blinked in surprise, as he had half-expected an argument to arise. But he didn’t press the matter, instead he shrugged, kissed the top of Link’s head, and left the comfortable tangle of limbs and sweaty sheets to get ready for the day.

After washing and dressing, the two made their way to breakfast, only to greet Bones at the large table where the food was laid out. Their instinct was to ignore, but Bones couldn’t help taking a jab at Link’s bruised cheek.

“Bet you won’t be makin’ that mistake again. ‘Ope you realised your place after all.”

Link glared but said nothing. Rhett tried to hide a proud smile at this, pleased that Link had learned somewhat how to not get himself into trouble constantly. If he wanted to survive the pirate life, he had to learn to use his sense.

“Anyway, First Mate, I’ been told to deliver a message t’ you. The Cap’n wants to see you up in his room. Something important.”

Rhett’s heart quickened but his face remained straight.

“Thank you Bones.”

Rhett got up and started up the stairs, his mind racing in fear of what the Captain could possibly want him for. Did he know what had happened last night? Had he heard about the brawl, and him standing up for Link? Rhett bounded up the stairs and strode down the corridor, lost in thought, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see an apprehensive Link looking up at him, holding out a rope.

“I’m supposed to be tied up remember? Captain will be angry if he sees I’m not.”

Rhett looked fondly at him and loosely tied the rope around his wrists. He took the tail of the rope once again, and they walked side-by-side up to the large door to the Captain’s room. Rhett knocked, and they heard the hoarse, deep voice of Julk invite them in.

As soon as they entered the room, Julk turned from his position of standing over the fire and drinking from a flask, and as soon as he saw whom it was he straightened. He marched over to the bed in urgency, picked up a pile of clothes that had been folded there neatly, and threw them to the first mate. When they landed in the first mate’s arms, they both noticed how fine the clothes were.

“Change into these clothes and get yourselves cleaned up. Congratulations boys you’re going to a party.”

“Excuse me?” Rhett mustered.

“You ‘eard me Rhett. The ‘arrisons, a wealthy family native to these parts, are throwing a party at their lovely mansion tonight. And you’re going to crash it.”

“Why?” This time Link uttered. Surprisingly this didn’t anger Julk, as he seemed much too excited to notice.

“Because none other than David Voltag is going to be there.” Julk’s eyes glistened like a fox’s would whilst hunting.

Rhett immediately understood, but Link was confused and opened his mouth to question further, when Rhett held his arm to stop him. He would explain later. Julk trod over closer, and looked Rhett dead in the eye.

“You know what to do.”

Rhett nodded, took hold of the rope and clothes, and walked out towards their own room.

As soon as they reached their room Link was full of questions.

“Who is David Voltag? Why are we going to a party? Is this a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Sshhhh. Here, come sit down and I’ll explain everything.” He gestured towards the big armchairs at the fireplace. They sat and Rhett looked at Link with a dangerous sincerity that scared him. He didn’t understand how something frivolous like a party could be so important.

“When you’re a pirate, you naturally create enemies along the way of all the adventures you have on your journey. David Voltag is one of those enemies, and he has something of ours that we’d like back.” Rhett said that last part with venom dripping from every word. “I haven’t told you the exact reason why we needed to reach Hollings Bay. We were chasing up Voltag’s course from information we had received from a reliable source. We had last heard that he was heading for Hollings Bay, but it turns out fate is on our side, and there is no longer the need to make the long journey. He’s here.”

“So? What are we going to do?” Link asked tentatively, afraid of the glistening in Rhett’s eyes similar to that of Julk’s.

“We’re going to play a game. We’re going to get back what is rightfully ours by using our wits, and if that doesn’t work, take it back by force.”

“What is it exactly?”

“A map.”

“To?”

Rhett bit his lip.

“I would tell you darling but, I’m just not 100% sure I can trust you yet. No offence. But this information is important, and until I feel ready, I can’t share that with you.”

Link tried not to feel abraded by this, and instead thought some more.

“So we’re going to crash a party to get it back. Why am I involved in this exactly?”

“Because you’re the only one in the crew who can articulate your words without being a dead-giveaway, and you’re young and handsome enough to seem like a rich guest.”

“So I’ll have to act.”

“Yes, but I have a feeling that won’t be the difficult part for you. No, the part you’ll have to watch out for is listening to orders when given them.”

“Shut up.” Link elbowed him.

“I’m serious. You have to listen to me word-for-word Link. This isn’t Rhett and Link on a night out enjoying themselves; this is First Mate and his crewmember on a very important mission.”

“I will.” Link said humbly. And of course Rhett trusted him wholeheartedly.

Though of course, both knew the events of the night that were about to unravel would be unpredictable, despite having a plan. Things always work out that way after all.

…

Rhett was awestruck by the dashing young man stood in front of him. Link wore a grey, silken waistcoat with silver buttons atop a gleaming white shirt with a frilled collar. His breeches were of a navy blue and his shoes were polished a shiny black to match his hair, which by the way, was now combed into sleek black waves that framed his face perfectly. His pastel blue eyes were now bluer than ever and they sparkled with excitement, which to Rhett made him look like the handsomest creature he’d ever laid eyes on.

Link too though was appreciating the look of Rhett in these party clothes. The man always looked majestic anyway, but these clothes were especially imperial looking and made Rhett look incredibly regal himself. The man’s golden curls had been tamed into a voluminous side parting, his shirt was similar to Link’s, and his coat was of the same navy blue as Link’s breeches. The shirt collar had from it hanging a golden neckerchief and his shoes were of brown leather.

They looked at each other in the mirror as they finished up, and grinned at the others reflection.

“Don’t we look swashbuckling.” Link said, pulling a silly face.

Rhett chuckled a deep ‘Ho ho ho!’ and replied, “I don’t think you used that word properly! But you do look good.” Rhett bent down and kissed Link full on the mouth.

Link took the word ‘good’ with great pride, knowing that that was the best compliment he could get from Rhett the big manly-man who couldn’t express his feelings in words properly.

“You look great too!” He beamed up at him.

Rhett smiled softly, but then his face hardened after he remembered the reason for dressing up.

“You remember everything I told you?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Don’t forget it. And remember, always stay on your guard and act natural.”

“Okay.”

And with that they left the comfort of their warm bedchamber, to set out on their arduous task. Their carriage awaited.

…

Upon arrival at the party, it was easy to tell how rich the hosts were. The answer was very rich. The entrance to the house was broad and lit with fiery lamps along the wide staircase that led up to the open doors. Light poured through the entrance out into the dark night and bathed the carriages in a golden glow. It was the first time in a while that Rhett didn’t have to worry about bending down to avoid low ceilings and doorways, as there was no chance of that happening here, with the high marble ceilings and grand doorways.

Link knew they were there on serious business, but he couldn’t help the butterflies of excitement being stirred up in his stomach at the sights. The magnificent hall they entered was illuminated by bright lamps and mirrored walls, and the paintings on the ceiling were so detailed and awe-inspiring he couldn’t help but crane his neck far back so he could inspect it. He felt like a little child in wonderment, but he liked it. It had been a long time since life had made him feel genuinely positive, and he relished it.

But Rhett did mind. At first his eyes were soft and he smiled adoringly at Link’s doe eyes and childish behaviour, but he quickly snapped out of it in remembrance and elbowed him.

“Link! You’re supposed to be used to this remember? Stop making it so obvious that you’re not!” He whispered in his ear.

Link’s brow furrowed in concentration as he pulled himself together.

“Right, you’re right. Sorry.”

Rhett pressed on and walked up to the bustle of people in the centre of the room. The Hall was massive but there was a massive amount of people present, so there was quite a bit of pushing through crowds of people involved. The aim was that Rhett wanted to head over to the drinks, so with drinks in their hands they would seem more occupied, and then there would be a lot of circling the room inconspicuously, trying to pick up on familiar faces or relevant conversations within groups of people in the crowd. Link liked this plan, as he paid much attention to detail anyway and so felt helpful in this scenario. With what Rhett had told him, he was almost sure he’d pick up on some useful information.

They picked up a couple of drinks from the side table, and placed the gold rimmed goblets in their hands firmly, occasionally sipping to look natural, but not paying attention to them whatsoever.

Unfortunately, they were finding it incredibly difficult to navigate throughout the room with ease. They had arrived on time, but there were a great many important rich guests that liked to arrive fashionably late, and the room only got more and more crowded. They were bumping into and pushing past guests frequently and every two minutes having to expel a ‘Beg your pardon!’ at a woman they had unintentionally knocked. It was becoming incredibly jarring, and they weren’t getting anywhere in terms of listening to conversation, so Rhett gave in and shouted over to Link:

“Perhaps we should go through to the tea room!”

Link nodded, out of breath, and Rhett without thinking linked arms with him, dragging him out of the hustle and bustle of people. The tearoom was dimmer, lit by only candles along the benched tables and much less crowded on the floor, but the seats were mostly all occupied to their dismay.

“Quick, there are two seats!” Rhett exclaimed, and dragging Link by the arm further they sat at the two seats just in time. The seats were awkwardly at the end of the bench placed in the centre of the room, and there were many people sat around that they had no clue as to who they were. Rhett tried to relax and look nonchalant, even nodding at a few guests that rudely looked away in return, but Link was restless and fiddled with his sleeve and hands becoming anxious with the awkwardness.

“You okay?” Rhett asked, trying to keep his face neutral.

“How uncomfortable it is not to know anybody.” Link replied, his face showing how uncomfortable he felt.

Rhett didn’t reprimand him as he felt the same, and instead smiled broadly at the guests and said back through his teeth:

“Yes, very uncomfortable indeed.”

Link couldn’t help but giggle and Rhett chuckled back, knowing that that would work.

“Why can’t we just go up and speak to people?”

“The peclulia- the percullil- the thing is, you can’t speak to people unless one has been introduced.”

Link giggle uncontrollably, his voice reaching a high pitch and his face scrunching up.

“You can’t say peculiar!”

Rhett tried to look annoyed but he couldn’t help a slight smirk, “Shut up.”

Link tried to hold back his laughs but he couldn’t.

“Say it, it’s easy. Peculiar.”

“Plecul- Perclu- Dammit, just leave me alone. It doesn’t matter anyway, I’ll just say unusual.”

“Okay, okay.” Link snickered.

“Anyway, as I was saying. You can’t talk to people unless someone introduces you to them.”

“Why?”

“It’s just the proper social conduct.”

“It’s stupid.”

“I know.”

“But who will introduce us?”

“I’m sure I have no idea. So you’d better just get used to being uncomfortable.”

Link looked over and saw a pair of couples sitting at a bench opposite to theirs, looking over to him and Rhett, and sniggering amongst themselves. Link felt his face burning and shot up immediately.

“Rhett.” He said with earnest, looking down at him with pleading eyes.

He looked around him and saw the cause of frustration, and it didn’t take him long to get up and follow Link out of the tearoom, passing a venomous glance at the group.

They walked towards the centre lounge area, and as they walked passed a handsome, tall man almost the same height as Rhett, save for a few inches, he bumped into Link’s shoulder, jolting an old wound and sticking a pin into his shoulder that was there to hold his jacket in place.

“Ow!” Link exclaimed.

“Please do take care sir!” Rhett said angrily at him, looking concernedly at Link.

“A thousand apologies sirs, I wasn’t looking.”

“Help to get this pin out Rhett!”

Rhett went over to his other side, his large fingers struggling to place around the pin and pull, so the tall stranger placed his slender hands there instead and offered his help.

“Allow me.”

His fingers brushed the side of Link’s neck as he reached, and Link looked up to see a pair of almond- shaped, sparkling blue eyes. His hair was a mop of dirty-blonde hair like Rhett’s, but the curls were messier and shorter, some flopping down across his forehead. He was clean-shaven, and handsomely dressed.

“There, I don’t think the damage is too disastrous.”

“Easy for you to say sir. The material for Link’s jacket was 9 shillings per yard.” Rhett said, a little narked.

“One would hardly notice Rhett.” Link cut in, smiling at the friendly gentleman.

The man smiled back and turned to Rhett.

“9 shillings? It looks to be so. Indian muslin I would’ve guessed.”

“You understand muslin sir?” Rhett was awestruck for a second, as the man was about to turn away.

“Very well,” he said turning back, with a voice like honey, “I’ve had to buy many a gown and suit for my brothers and sisters, what with me being the eldest. I bought a gown for my sister just the other day. 5 shillings a yard and a true Indian muslin. What do you make of that?” The man’s eyes sparkled and his smile burst like sunshine. It was comforting for them to see such a friendly demeanour finally.

“How can you be so-?” Link asked breathlessly.

“Presumptuous. And without so much as an introduction. If you’d like to follow me gentlemen!”

He gestured towards the bottom of the staircase in the lounge area, leading to the upstairs of the mansion, specifically at a sofa chair, and they sat accordingly.

“One moment.” He said, bowing gracefully, and setting off.

“How kind.” Link said wistfully.

“Really, I shouldn’t have let you speak to him.” Rhett said, looking equally wistful, “But he did have an understanding of muslin.”

Not too long later, the man was back with austere looking gentleman with spectacles and grand red sash across his torso.

“He’s brought Mr Harrison with him.” Rhett whispered in his ear, “The owner of this mansion himself.”

“Mr Rhett and Mr Link. Allow me to introduce, Mr Fields.” Mr Harrison gestured to the kind stranger and Rhett and Link both bowed graciously.

“Mr Rhett, Mr Link” Fields bowed at them respectively, then bowing at Mr Harrison gave a low, “Mr Harrison.”

Mr Harrison bowed back and headed off, and it almost took every bit of strength in Link not to laugh at all the bowing. Rhett’s face was straight as board, he was obviously used to all this gentlemanly foolishness. But Link, though well-spoken, had a lot to learn in terms of etiquette.

“Now we may talk to one another.” Fields said, leaning in towards them.

Link leaned forward too.

“We’ve already been talking.”

“You shouldn’t allow anyone to hear you say such things! Or we shall all be expelled from polite society.” He grinned mischievously, and Link smiled back just as wide.

Rhett found him amusing, if a little untrustworthy, and smiled also.

“I guess it’ll be our little secret then.” He said.

They stood beside the dancers in the main hall and watched as pretty girls in white dresses and coloured ribbons glided with equally handsome men in fine jackets, all the while talking about life in the town and where they had come from.

Rhett and Link kept with their pre-planned story of being from a little town called Capsule, and visiting this town on some business. Fields was the talkative sort and explained his backstory with many funny inserts and intelligent remarks. He often commented on the guests that passed by, letting them on to his knowledge of their backgrounds. Soon enough, just as Rhett had hoped, the infamous Voltag appeared upon the floor, and Fields had enough to say of him as well.

“He’s notorious for being a wanted pirate. Many a soul has spoken of his dark deeds, and it’s a wonder he’s even shown himself tonight.”

“Why?” Link asked a little too desperately.

“One cannot begin to imagine why such a man would dabble in the frivolous affairs of rich men, but apparently he’s looking for a key. He’s partially the reason I’m here. I wouldn’t miss a good pirate story in all the world.”

“A key?” Rhett this time was desperate for information.

“It’s hearsay that he has a map of some sort to find a long-forgotten island. More than just treasure can be found there I’m told. But he has found, to his misfortune, that he cannot read the map without a key.”

Link inwardly beamed at having found out more than the vague information Rhett had given him, but Rhett was too preoccupied to notice. Now not only were they looking to get the map back, they were also looking for a key?

“How do you know so much?” Rhett asked suspiciously.

“My father owns a rich estate in Hollingsbay, but long before that he was marine in the King’s army. A favourite past time of his is to visit the local docks and listen to stories of the sea, as a way to connect with his past. Stories which he loves to retell to us. You can find out a lot from men when they are drunk and lonely Mr Rhett.”

“Of course.” Rhett said understandingly.

“Is there any way of telling where this key is? How does he know its here. Who has it?”

“I have no idea. But I’ve certainly been watching him with a close eye, and there are a number of people he’s approached. Its not exactly clear what he’s doing.”

Rhett was dumbfounded at how coincidental it was that they should befriend such a useful source of information. Whatever it was, they needed to find this key and retrieve the map, and they did not have all night to do it. It was time to take action.


End file.
